Between the Lines II
by castlenova
Summary: Follow on to 'Between the Lines' which added extra scenes and snippets to the episodes of Season 1. This is Season 2. Scenes, thoughts, ideas and missing pieces that we as viewers might have seen between the lines of The X Files Season 2. R&R and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Little Green Men

Dana Scully took a deep breath as she made her way back to her car. It had been a tricky few days. It had only been when he was so cold towards her that she'd realised she really missed Mulder. She missed the arguments and the disagreements. She'd missed having someone who sparred with her, someone who was on the same intellectual level as her, or even above her in some cases. And much as she had complained about him before, her trip to Santiago had been the most exhilarating thing to happen to her in months. Damn it, she missed the X Files.

And, she had discovered, Mulder missed her too though he had a funny way of saying it. A possessive way of saying it. 'I still have you'. Of course he had her. He'd had her since the moment she'd walked into his office with a clear set of instructions to debunk his work. She'd read about him in college. He'd been a kind of profiling hero. He'd had her since she'd opened her first paper about him. And it terrified her.

OXOXO

Mulder gave up. The tape was blank. No crackle, hiss, no audible sound of any kind. He pressed stop and removed the tape, tossing it in the bin behind him. He turned back up the surveillance sound and groaned. They were still talking about the lap dancing. He took a deep breath, checking his watch. He had another two hours of this to go. He thought about what he'd said to Scully earlier. 'I still have you'. It was a lie, he thought to himself. He wished he had her.

He'd distanced himself from her because he knew too much contact without the promise of more would drive him mad. He knew it would. He'd only ever been completely mystified and entranced by one person before. And her crown had been taken by this stunning, intelligent woman who had been taken away from him along with the X Files. The way she'd stroked his hair that night in Watergate. There'd been something sensual about it, like he could imagine her doing it to him in a shower when his hair was wet, the scratching of her nails on his scalp sending a shiver down his spine…

Mulder stopped himself. If he kept thinking about it, the next two hours would be pure torture. He lowered the sound on the surveillance, retrieved and pressed play on the Santiago tape. It couldn't hurt to check again…

OXOXOXO

_OK short but more to come. It's taken me a while to come back to this. Hopefully people read and review. _


	2. Chapter 2

The Host

Mulder had just managed to rid himself of the smell of sewer, after 40 minutes in the shower with a full tub of shower gel and another of shampoo, when his phone started to ring in the living room.

Wrapping a towel around his waist he padded out across the linoleum and picked it up, allowing himself a small inward smile when he saw Scully's name flash across the display.

"Hey Scully, you'll have to speak up, I'm wearing a towel," he joked and heard her chuckle on the other end of the line.

"Very becoming Mulder but your choice of wardrobe is not actually why I'm calling you."

She sounded serious. He frowned to himself and sat down on the couch, asking her what was up.

"Actually Mulder, I was calling to see if you wanted to go fishing this weekend, given your newfound experience with worms…"

Mulder physically shivered as the images from earlier in the evening came back into his mind – the sanitation worker being pulled under, the wretched smell of the city's dirt and the squeal and squelch of the fluke-worm as it got sawed in half by the dropping grate.

"You won't find that funny when one of those things climbs up through your toilet," he replied grimly when he heard her infectious cackle of laughter filter through from the other end of the line. She giggled as he allowed himself a brief laugh.

"I'm sorry Mulder, I just couldn't resist. I was going to call Skinner but I figured you were less likely to get pissed off and fire me."

Mulder frowned suddenly. Something wasn't quite right about Scully tonight. She was aloof and cheery and, dare-he-say-it, somewhat merry.

"Agent Scully, have you been drinking?" he asked in a tone of mock seriousness.

"Why yes, Agent Mulder, I believe I have. Two glasses of red wine to celebrate your successful apprehension of a worm," she chuckled again and there was a pause which Mulder assumed was so she could take another sip from her glass.

"So what, you drank my glass as well as your own?" he teased.

"Yes. I didn't see the point of inviting you over because you've been so off since The X-Files closed and, frankly Mulder…"

He had been nodding his head to what she was saying. She was right of course. He had been off with her, not because of her but because he didn't want to give the authorities any reason to separate them further.

"Frankly what, Scully?" he asked as the pause in her speech became apparent.

"You've been down a sewer! You definitely smell!" She fell into laughter again at this and he smiled to himself.

"Wow Scully, I'm discovering a whole new depth of shallowness to you," he said it in a clearly joking tone, "But I'll have you know that I wasn't joking when you rang and I actually am currently wearing a towel having taken an hour-long shower so you'll understand if my feelings are just a little hurt…"

There was a long and very quiet silence. Not even the humming of Mulder's fridge penetrated it. He wondered if she had fallen asleep or something and he was just about to speak when she did.

"Mulder…I didn't mean that, you know. I was just kidding. Please, do come over, I have more wine…"

Mulder started laughing this time and her protests and insults were drowned out by him.

"We're even now Scully. And, as much as I would be delighted to join you for a glass of wine, I think I may need to have another shower. I still smell like I was dragged through a sewer. Take a rain check?"

He stood up, sniffing under his arms as he did and slightly recoiling. He headed for his bathroom.

"Sure Mulder. Just get locked in a Hugo Boss factory before the next time, ok?"

Mulder grinned and stopped in the doorway.

"So the lady likes Hugo Boss, huh? Duly noted."

"Well it beats Eau de Sewer."

Mulder nodded his head and headed through to his bathroom again, twisting the knob for the hot water and hunting through his cabinet for more shower gel.

Scully hung up when he told her he'd dropped his towel.


End file.
